


History

by kleelizabeth



Category: Tarrytown - Wachter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleelizabeth/pseuds/kleelizabeth
Summary: Tarry-tober Prompts 1-4(carry, habit, re-imagine/recreate, and leaves)Instead of Brom going up to his office to grade papers and pouring himself into various histories, he instead uses another means to blow off steam.
Relationships: Brom Van Brunt/Katrina Van Tassel
Kudos: 3





	History

The leaves were crunching under Brom's feet, bringing him some sort of solace he felt he was missing. He and Katrina were battling with each other more and more often, and this teacher wasn't helping. They had just had him over for dinner. Brom felt something come over him and excused himself from the table. He didn't explain himself to his wife or his guest and just began walking towards the door. He heard Kat mentioned something to the teacher about "he always does this" but he didn't stick around to hear more of her explanation.  
Oh, big fancy New York man comes in here to sweep Kat off her feet. Why does he get to do that? Just cause he reminds her of something she lost? Some childhood dream she once had? I had dreams once. We both decided we had to give those up! Why can't she just be happy? Brom stopped. He did this all the time. He tells himself he has to be the perfect husband, the provider, the stable one. He carries all this weight. And then, he goes on a walk. He walks all around town. Sometimes, he's silent or mumbles to himself, kicking rocks to physically release anger. Sometimes he'll yell and the people watch from their windows and pray for him. He knows they do, he sees them. And sometimes, most of the time, he'll cry. He carries the history of not just himself, not just of Kat and his relationship with her, but now he carries this third weight. This Ichabod Crane. He gets to have dreams. He leaves New York City and he gets to come here! Why here? He could have gone anywhere, yet he chooses not just Tarrytown but the school Katrina works in. It's not fair. But the leaves. The dead, fallen leaves. They get trampled upon, raked up and thrown away, and blown about in the wind. Brom takes walks because these dead leaves are the only things that make him feel understood. They too once were beautiful, much like Brom's old dreams. But now, they have fallen, as has Brom. He too gets blown around, falling in and out of love with his wife. Is it even love? Is it an obligation? He can't dive into the history of his life anymore, it's too painful to look at.


End file.
